littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Day of the Blood
Day of the Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the seventh case of the game. It is the first case set in Monetary City. Plot During opening sequence of Monetary City, the young woman (portrayed by "scream queen" Cerina Vincent) is being chased by an evil clown and tried to call the police, screaming for help. But, the police assumed that she causing more trouble when her parent finds out she was playing a prank. Helplessly, she turned around and screamed out of her lungs when as evil clown finds and attacks her off-screen. Previously, Duncan Gibbs, who murdered Rebecca Lively, said that his cult follower is going to terrorized people in Monetary City during Halloween every year. Heather informed the Chief that the team has no clues about Christa's whereabouts and is still held captive 53 years ago. To determining on who is the following cult of Project Deathstalker, the team followed organization's movements to Monetary City to find another serial killer before the Halloween Horror Night parade. Chief MacLeod sent Abraham and the player to the Monetary Train Station where the serial killer is hiding. When they arrived, they found the conductor named Cedric Damon beaten up to death by blunt object. The five people were labelled as suspects: Penelope Hardy (the car attendant), Connor Damon (victim's older brother), Melina Machado (parade organizer), Jayden Kennedy (Gertrude's husband), and Matt Hardwick (the train dispatcher). While searching for evidences, Abraham discover a pumpkin hairpin that belongs to the victim from opening scene, but her fate remains unknown. Suddenly, an evil clown lunged to attack Abraham, who freaked out, and the player punch him in his face, causing to drop a red nose and runs away in fear. Mid-investigation, Nadia found an underground depot below the train station where the victim is attacked by the serial killer named Screechy the Evil Clown. Furthermore, an angry Penelope threatened to shut down the train travel because of murder. Abraham and the player confronts the evil clown again as he attempt to kill them. But, Abraham managed to push him into the railroad, watching him died by the train. The team gathered enough evidence to incriminate a car attendant Penelope Hardy as Cedric's killer. Penelope denying involvement but gives up and admitted to the crime. Penelope said that she lost her sister Celina from a hand of an evil clown before she traveling back to Liberty City. When she overheard about Cedric's identity as an evil clown, she had talked to him and asked if he actually murdered Celina or not, but he threatened to kill her if she dared to tell a truth about the Project Deathstalker's boss. Scaredly, Penelope had been pushed to her limit when Cedric was about to violently attacks her, which led her to grab a spiky bat and relentlessly beat him on his head to death from blunt force trauma. Penelope was sentenced to 25 years in prison. During Nightmare at Elm City (1/6), Abraham and the player went to the train station to investigate the train that writing the death threat by the Project Deathstalker. They found a newspaper article, which (per Nadia) showed that the Monetary City has ordered people to stay in the house for every night because the evil clowns are likely attacks them. The team talked to Bill Townsend, a president's assistant whom Nadia identified in the article. Bill said that the Monetary City was preparing to launch a Halloween Horror Night parade despite threats by clowns to terrorize the people in order to create the nightmare at Elm City. Bill then directed the team to the underground depot to look for his archives. Per Hisao, the archives proved that the serial killer Screechy the Evil Clown has killed Celina and planned to create the army of clowns to scares people at October 31th. Meanwhile, Fatiha and the player helped Gertrude to bring her husband Jayden back after the death of their teenage son Zach Kennedy. Later, Abraham had tried to ask Matt about Screechy's motives, but upon heard a name, the people screams and runs away in terror, fearing that Screechy will come back. So, the LSIA headed to Skyline of Monetary, where the horror movie studio is begin filming. Summary Victim *'Cedric Damon' Murder Weapon *'Spiked Bat' Killer *'Penelope Hardy' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks pumpkin spiced coffee. *The suspect knows Aztec legends. *The suspect likes locomotive trains. *The suspect has a mud stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks pumpkin spiced coffee. *The suspect likes locomotive trains. *The suspect has a mud stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks pumpkin spiced coffee. *The suspect knows Aztec legends. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks pumpkin spiced coffee. *The suspect knows Aztec legends. *The suspect likes locomotive trains. *The suspect has a mud stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect likes locomotive trains. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks pumpkin spiced coffee. *The killer knows Aztec legends. *The killer likes locomotive trains. *The killer has a mud stain. *The killer's blood type is O. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Nightmare at Elm City (1/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Monetary City Category:Copyrighted Images